


blinded with love

by greenneerg123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Depression, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenneerg123/pseuds/greenneerg123
Summary: virgil has a crush on roman. roman does not realise this and flirts with virgil, who does not flirt back. they get together. oh and there's roman angst in between. idk how many chapters there will be but not that many.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Positively_Sad_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positively_Sad_Person/gifts).



> this is a gift for my closest and dearest friend, whose birthday is today. i wanted to post the first chapter early.

Roman was the embodiment of romance. So, it was only natural that he'd be a flirt. And it was his cruel joke that he chose to flirt with the one side in the Mindscape that had a crush on him. Virgil. 

Of course, to Roman's credit, he didn't know that Virgil had a crush on him. He saw the words he exchanged with the anxious side as funny banter, a way to playfully fight without being as hurtful as they were before Virgil's acceptance. Well, the fight being how much he can make the emo blush. And while the latter didn't say flirty things back, he did tease Roman into oblivion, so it was fair.

After a while, Janus and Remus got a seat at the table, too. While his relationship with either was still less than ideal, he had gotten on better terms with them. So, as they started to hang out more, he noticed they made up with Virgil. He didn't know the details, but it didn't seem like it was his information to know, so he didn't pry. 

That didn't upset him. What did hurt his feelings, though, started when Remus began to flirt with Virgil, too, except that his persuasions were much more suggestive. And Virgil replied with inappropriate jokes, once even followed Remus back to his room! That upset Roman. He thought that he and Virgil had a special dynamic, but apparently his twin had one better. 

Roman's insecurities have been getting worse lately. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, because he knew he was wrong for feeling this way, but he was jealous of Remus. He got Thomas's attention and his mistakes were laughed off as "Remus being Remus". Roman, on the other hand, clung to being Thomas's hero for over two years, because it was the only real validation he got from his host. And then that got taken away from him. 

He hid his feelings with a smile and loud exclamations, but it was getting harder and harder getting out of bed each morning. He was getting behind on ideas because he didn't have motivation to sit up behind the desk or even to change out of his pyjamas. He started skipping family meals, choosing to eat in his room instead. He didn't show up to family nights (or famILY nights, as Patton called them). Most of the time he was just staring at the wall. His side of the Imagination was in ruins. And it had all gotten so bad, someone was bound to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not doing so well, good thing he has someone to support him.

Virgil was getting worried. About Roman, specifically. He was worried in general all the time, it came with the job, but right now he was worried about Roman. He noticed how he started to isolate himself, how he was less excited about new projects and how he was never in the Imagination anymore. Roman's door had a sign that could be flipped to say if he was in the room or in his realm. It was currently collecting dust, having been on "In room" mode for weeks. So, he knew he had to intervene. 

He was standing in front of the extremely extra red door, though it seemed like the paint had lost its shine recently. He raised his fist to knock, then lowered it back down. What if he had been imagining everything and Roman will be creeped out and will hate him and he will never be able to confess his feelings and- Virgil realised that he was going in the wrong direction with his thoughts and forced himself to counter every argument his brain was making him think of. When he was calmed down, he knocked. 

It took a couple seconds, but Roman answered. He had eyebags that rivaled Virgil's. He seemed surprised by Virgil standing there, but forced on a smile and invited him inside.

Roman's room was a mess. Actually, that was putting it lightly. Everything was either trashed or had a thick layer of dust on it. There were piles of papers and laundry on the floor, mixed with dishes in varying stages of emptiness, but, weirdly enough, not decay. It might have been because rotting things are more in Remus's domain. 

"Whoa, dude! What happened to your room?" Virgil asked. "Did Remus go through it?" 

"I wish, then maybe he would find something in it that Thomas would actually listen to." 

Virgil paled. It was rare of Roman to admit that Remus's ideas are good, but to say they're better than his own? Something must be very, very wrong. Not sure how to approach, he said: "What's wrong with your ideas? They're much less gory and disturbing than Remus's. While his ideas are amazing for if Thomas went to write a horror movie, yours are much more suitable for his chosen career."

"Yes, but his are actually mature and expandable! Mine are just childish… Like I am. I'm far from being the one that people would like. I'm just a stupid villain." 

"No, you're Thomas's hero, you know that!" 

"Not anymore." Roman said darkly. That took Virgil by surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked. Roman went on to describe the happenings of the last episode and Virgil was mad. Not at Janus, because he knew a cornered snake lashing out when he saw one, but at Thomas. He hugged Roman, tightly. Both men were blushing but Virgil's face over Roman's shoulder, so neither saw the other blushing. Virgil whispered reassurances into the prince's ears and swore to himself to protect Roman from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a week, I had a terrible writer's block and a ton of schoolwork. I will try to get the next chapter out soon and I'm not abandoning "falling to the dark side", either, this is just currently my priority cause it's a gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i take wayyyy too much time to write this? yes. so i hope the fact that it's less than 200 words shorter than the first two together make up for it.

After that, Virgil spent lots of time with Roman. He made sure the prince (who didn't even wear his uniform anymore) was hydrated and sleeping properly, he brought him food and made him eat it because Roman didn't have the energy to get it himself and while they couldn't die, they could feel the effects of injuries and starvation and things like that.

So, Roman was soon physically healthy, but Virgil knew the problem was that he was still mentally not. They slowly cleaned Roman's room, sorting through ideas, doing laundry, vacuuming and all that jazz. He made sure to ask about each idea and find something good in every one of them. Roman didn't believe him at first, but, slowly, the prince's ego was building itself back up from its crumbles. He even started opening the Imagination sometimes. He still wasn't slaying the monsters, but he made sure that the villagers' crops were healthy and the weather was nice.

He didn't want to talk to anyone other than Virgil, though. He said that he needs to prove himself worthy of the title "Thomas's hero". That worried Virgil, but he knew they needed to work on one thing at a time. 

Through the course of the week, they fell into sort of a peaceful routine. Of course, that couldn't last. 

After about a week and a half, everyone else was worried, too. And Virgil didn't want to spill Roman's secrets, so he didn't answer their questions about what was going on. So they had a meeting. It ended before they managed to actually find the best way to approach Roman, because Remus decided he was bored and that he should just tear Roman's door down. When he did that, he heard two screams. While he was used to Virgil's angry yells of expletives (after enough time with Remus, everyone would automatically go to "fight"), he wasn't really allowed around Roman until recently, so the screams still resembled Talyn's. 

In the room, they saw Roman and Virgil, as everyone expected. They didn't expect to see Roman hiding behind Virgil, as if he was afraid of them. As Remus walked into the room, his brother flinched and tried to hide himself further. Virgil, too, looked like a deer in the headlights, but he soon changed his expression into a glare. 

"If I said not to ask me about Roman that doesn't mean to force Roman himself to talk to you!" yelled Virgil. He waved a hand and the four sides were blown out of the room and the door put itself back up. That would have more of an impact if Remus didn't just break it back down. 

Roman leaned to Virgil's ear and whispered: "I think I can do it. But please be there next to me and make them leave if I need them to?" 

"Of course, dude." replied Virgil. And then he winced because of how awkward he felt the dude part was.

Roman moved from behind Virgil to his side. He clutched his arm, causing the anxious Side to blush. Luckily for Virgil, everyone's eyes were on Roman and nobody noticed. 

"I… feel less than princely sometimes. I feel like… gosh this is wrong… like Thomas doesn't need me now that he accepts Remus. And I'm happy he does, Remus definitely deserves his seat at the table! But none of my ideas are good enough now and I'm not even his hero anymore! When he said I was, it was the only time he actually appreciated my work, otherwise it was always too difficult or too stupid or not funny enough or not original enough and apparently it's not even true? Of course it hurts. When I realized this, I had no energy for anything and I just wanted to sit here and sleep. Virgil helped me eat and clean up, even help my villagers a little, but my side of the Imagination is currently as much of a trainwreck as I am." 

At the end of his speech, he looked up. Logan and Janus wore similar expressions, both were calm but Logan's was more obviously fake. Patton was crying and Remus was mad. He made eye contact with his twin and saw tears in his eyes. He felt sick. He never wanted to hurt any of them and now they were very clearly upset over him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really tired so this might not be as good as usual, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR I PLATONICALLY LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH 💚💚💚💚💚


End file.
